


You Have Priorities (But I Have Feelings)

by Pipoces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Brazil Arc, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Indulgent, is it because im brazilian, kageyama is kind of an ass, non beta read we die like man, pedro is a really good friend, pedro is brazil national teasure, pedro is protective abt hinata, pedro is the brazilian representative of hinata protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipoces/pseuds/Pipoces
Summary: It was mid-august when he saw Kageyama at the television while he was working. He knew that he was playing at the Olympics, but seeing him at the TV hitted in a totally different way: they were there, in the same city, but at the same time he seemed more distant than if he were in Japan. He was totally jealous that his old teammate is now playing on a national level, but he missed him. He wanted to see Kageyama, and they never talked about that. They were friends at highschool, why they can't finally see each other after almost one year?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	You Have Priorities (But I Have Feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for taking an interest in my work. English is not my first language so I want to warn you at the beginning that I am completely prone to errors and would be grateful if you could correct me.  
> Anyway, I felt really good writing this fanfic, even though it hurt a little. My brain gains the texture of a gelatin when I think of the brazilian arch, even though I don't even live in Rio de Janeiro. That said, I hope you have a good reading!

Hinata knew he was kind of pathetic in some ways. Although he always balanced it with a genuine, bright personality, he was still a little pathetic, despite not being ashamed of that. Everyone is lame in some way, and it gave him motivation to improve. Also, he concluded that being pathetic depends of perspective: feeling sad because he misses his friends isn't pathetic, it was totally natural, principally if he was on the other side of the world.

Missing his friends isn't pathetic, but missing Kageyama Tobio is.

It was mid-august when he saw Kageyama at the television while he was working. He knew that he was playing at the Olympics, but seeing him at the TV hitted in a totally different way: they were there, in the same city, but at the same time he seemed more distant than if he were in Japan. He was totally jealous that his old teammate is now playing on a national level, but he missed him. He wanted to see Kageyama, and they never talked about that. They were friends at highschool, why they can't finally see each other after almost one year?

It wasn't like they didn't talked to each other, they texted every once in a while, but they never talked about a reencounter.

Hinata had the photo of his old teammates as his lockscreen, but didn't Kageyama care about him? It was an idiotic comparison, but he couldn't stop thinking about the symbolic value that photo had for him, and it hurt to imagine that, for Kageyama, it was nothing.

So, in the next game for the Japanese team, he would stay at home, watching it.

That day he felt totally homesick, and the only thing that kept him from crying was the numbing smell of the sea air, when he passed by to make his last delivery to an unfairly luxurious apartment in Leblon.

As beautiful as it was, he never liked Leblon, or Gávea, or any other upscale neighborhood in Rio. They didn't seem to really belong to the city, the part he really knew, because of the deliveries.

But only on that day, the smell of the beach, the orange light of the sunset and, consequently, the sight of Pedra da Gávea reflecting in the sea, seemed more gentle. It may not be part of it, but it was still beautiful. It was beautiful, but it wasn't part of it. It was the same sentence, but the word order was different. Sometimes he thought he regretted coming to Brazil, and he was considering it in the last minutes. Would it be easier to be in regular training and see Kageyama succeed, playing on the other side of the world that he would never know? If they saw each other every day, would he be okay at that moment? It is very likely that it will.

But there was the horizon, the noise of the people, and it brought him back to his goal. He came to Brazil to train, and he was getting really good at what he was doing. Traveling made sense to him and it was working wonderfully. Perhaps it would never have worked if he had stayed in the comfort of his home, and that weighed more than any longings.

He would go back to Japan and find Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Tsukkishima, or anyone he wanted to see, all of it was a matter of time, and when that moment comes, he would prove to everyone that he was more powerful than ever, and that feeling of victory would overcome any obstacle that he felt in his trajectory.

Just as he could interpret his thinking about Leblon, he could interpret the hurt that Kageyama left, and he decided he was no longer jealous. Even so, the bitterness at thinking that I hadn't received a text message yet was still there. He would watch the match anyways.

* * *

One day, cleaning the kitchen, Pedro discovered that Hinata kept several packages of snacks that he brought with him from Japan, but never ate them. Later, he realized it was a little treat that Hinata gave to himself when he missed home, so he never asked to taste some. It was Hinata personal space and comfort, so he would never intrude like that.

When he was at the entrance to the apartment, he realized, through the cracks in the door, that the lights were on. Opening it, he found Hinata holding a jar of crispy fried salmon skin, huddled on the couch while eating. Ah yes, the comfort food.

"Ah, hi Hinata."

"Welcome, Pedro ..." He peered away from the television for a few seconds.

"You came home early today. Did something happen?"

"Ah, nothing much. I just wanted to see Japan's match."

"Aaah, yes, today there is the volleyball match, right? Is Japan winning?"

"Yes. It is against France, and they are playing well. Do you see this guy who is going to serve now? He has already scored four consecutive points." He bit his snack, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Woah, amazing!" He watched the player serve, scoring again, while sitting by Hinata's side.

"Yeah… He's amazing" They watched the player serve again, but now being stopped by the french libero. "I played against him at middle school. Kageyama totally defeated me that time."

"Wait, really?! That's awesome! I mean, not you being defeated, but playing against someone in that level." Pedro was surprised, but confused by the vague expression at Hinata's face.

"Yeah. We met again at high school, but that time we were playing at the same team. He was really amazing, and I didn't know nothing, but we became a good duo. By the third year, we almost won the nationals, but we lost at the semifinal."

"You were at that level?! Why did you came to Brazil then?" 

"I wasn't that good anyways. I mean I played really well, but it wasn't enough. I wasn't good as Kageyama, or some of my other teammates, so I thought that beach volleyball would be the style that would help me to improve." 

"I see…"

"I promised Kageyama that I would defeat him one day."

Pedro looked at him. Hinata was totally serious and convicted that he would do that. It didn't sounded like a bluff, he was totally obstinate to do that, and Pedro believed that he could do it. It wasn't like he had a logical reason to think like that, but he did. Hinata's sight said to him to do it.

"You make it sounds like you were always competing, even if you were at the same team."

"But we actually did. But Kageyama is my friend as well, so don't worry."

"You are friends? Why don't you meet up, since you're both in Rio?"

The red-headed sighed. "I don't know. Maybe Kageyama is too busy to see me."

"Well, I saw that many athletes are going out and visiting the city a bit." He had many things to add to that argument, but it didn't sound right. He was hurting Hinata.

"Yeah… Maybe he's too busy for me."

Pedro immediately felt the sadness in his tone. Ah, so he really missed that guy. They seemed close, so why didn't Kageyama visit Hinata? It seemed that Hinata was talking about a non-reciprocal relationship.

Well, he didn't feel entitled to speculate anything, he just knew it was horrible to see his roommate so sad.

It didn't suited him at all.

"Uh… Hinata… I'm hanging out with some friends from university. Do you wanna come?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not." He answered automatically, not even thinking about that, but before he could apologize, Hinata turned the TV off.

"You're right. But please ask your friends to not make fun off my accent." He closed the jar and then cleaned his t-shirt.

Pedro smiled.

"Don't worry, they won't."

* * *

Pedro called the event a "social", with brazilian accent. Calling it with any other accent would undo the cultural identity of the thing, even if the exact same concept existed in other countries. Basically, what Hinata understood was a party for a few friends.

On foot, they walked to a convenience store at a gas station, as Pedro was in charge of buying drinks. In addition to a lot of beer, (Hinata thought that that amount could supply an entire party, but within Brazilian parameters, it was a reasonable amount.) he also came out with a few bottles of Vodka, several packages of powdered juice and gummy bears.

"Are you going to drink juice too?"

"Ah? No. It's a cheaper way to make caipiroska. It's like caipirinha, but instead of cachaça it's vodka." He said while paying for the stuff he got.

"... Okay. But wait, are you going to buy all this yourself?"

"Eita!" He put his hand behind his head, a little embarrassed. 'Eita' was an expression in Portuguese, wasn't it? "I forgot to tell you. We share the price so that everyone can drink. If you don't want to, you don't have to pay either. Sorry."

"Depending on the amount, I want to."

"Relax. With you, let's see ... fifteen reais only."

"Only fifteen? How many people are going?" The boy dropped his jaw. It was too cheap for so many stuff.

"Oh, it's about twenty. I'm not friends with all of them, but I know everyone. They are good people, I guess."

"'Sociais' wasn't supposed to be a small party for close friends?"

"Yeah, but I guess this happens. Sometimes they're for the host's close friends, but not everyone's." Pedro was using his phone to call an uber.

When they arrived at the social, the redhead forgot the anguish of when he was watching the match. 

Instead, he preferred to focus on the climate. It was too pleasant, even though August was practically the end of winter there. It was never cold, anyway, Rio de Janeiro was hot as hell all year.

Buildings in Brazil were different. Depending on the place, some of them had a small room that was below the residences, one or two floors above the entrance. Lara's building, one of Pedro's friends, was just like that.

The people seemed friendly, although everyone was not outgoing (and that was to be expected, as long as they hung out with someone like Pedro). The Japanese did not take long to adapt to the place, and soon he was there, trying to follow the sound of some famous country music and learning to dance funk with the girls. It was fun.

Gradually he also decided to drink: as much as those beers tasted like piss, it seemed tastier if he was doing it with everyone. He also tried caipiroska, another one they called "Chicletinho", and whatever else they offered.

Maybe he was getting off his diet, but it didn't seem to matter anymore, everyone did it sometimes, didn't they?

* * *

It was two in the morning and at least half the people were gone. Anyway, Hinata was not in the mood to go, no matter how much he had exhausted his roommate's social battery.

In that moment, they were sitting on the floor, both 

"Ei na moral, Pedro, coloca o Hinata no grupo. Ele tem que aparecer mais." Hinata was drunk enough not to understand a single word, and he didn't even remember the name of the guy who had just spoken. It didn't matter, Portuguese sounded funny in that guy's mouth. Hinata laughed.

"Pedoro ..." His accent was strong. "... What did he say?" He immediately switched to Japanese.

"He wants to hang out more with you. You're cool. These things." Pedro put his hand on his forehead, feeling a strong headache. "Hinata, let's go. I have college stuff to do later."

"Pedorooooo!" He whined like a child.

"Hey, Renato!" A female voice called. He met this girl at the beginning of the party, while he was sober, so it was easy to remember her name. He hopes that she was really called Juliana.

"It's Hinata! And my first name is Shoyo!" He pouted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Her English was kind off broken, but she was also really drunk. "You left your phone on the table."

He thanked her in Japanese, and she laughed.

"I looked at your wallpaper…" She sat next to him.

"Wallpaper?" He didn't really interpreted that word, 

"Lockscreen, whatever. That picture in your phone. Who are they?"

"Oh, my friends from high school."

She smiled brightly "Why everyone in Japan look so beautiful? That guy with freckles is so cute! Eh… I forgot the word in English… Fuck it, arranja aí pra mim. Traduz por favor, Pedro" She asked the boy to translate to her.

"Hinata, she wants to have a date with your friend." He replied, in Japanese.

"Oh… Sorry, Juliana-san!" In the background, she asked what "san" was supposed to be, but the redhead didn't payed attention. "He's actually dating that guy with glasses."

"And that blond girl? She is so beautiful! Seriously, I swear, I'm in love with her! Tell me, at the very least, she has a girlfriend! If she doesn't like girls I will be very sad. What a waste would be!" Juliana had puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, she is in Japan. But could work! Hitoka-chan absolutely love girls!"

"None of your beautiful friends are in Brazil? Hinata, if you continue to go out only with Pedro, your standards will drop, you know?"

"Vai se fuder, Juliana!" Shoyo understood the offensive words.

"Hmm… Actually one of them is in Brazil. But he's an idiot."

The girls eyes became bigger, and she smiled. "Why?"

"Kageyama is an idiot! He came to Rio and didn't spoke a word to me! We didn't see each other in person since high school and he doesn't even pops up to say hello. We played together everyday for three years! People even called us a duo! That's so unfair!"

"Duo, as a couple?"

"No! We were a duo at our volleyball team back in high school. We did some impressive shit and grew together and stuff."

"I didn't understood a thing, but since you two are in Rio, why don't you call him?"

Hinata looked at his phone, observing his happy expression at the picture, then Kageyama's frown. It was worth it? He didn't knew, but he swiped his screen and looked for his number.

The two Brazilians only observed Shoyo's expression, which seemed indecipherable. It was a very crazy mix of feelings, but they could certainly tell he was anxious.

Suddenly, the sound of the call being made was interrupted by a sullen voice.

"What the fuck, Hinata? It's two in the morning."

And suddenly, all that anguish that he tried to forget came back. Not only did he come back, but he beat very hard, and the boy's heart ached. 

Yes, it was two in the morning, but it was the first time he could hear Hinata's voice in a long time. Wasn't that more important? He was Japanese, anyway! If in Brazil it was two in the morning, it was there in the afternoon. He should be very fine at that time. Probably tired from the intense game, but still.

These arguments made sense in Hinata's head, but he was unable to say anything. 

Like a tsunami, tears filled his eyes and his voice no longer seemed to work. He just cried, loudly. Kageyama was immediately startled, also hearing the voice of some people, but he did not understand anything.

"Kageyama, you idiot!" Hinata managed to speak, but it seemed groggy, and then Tobio began to speculate that he was drunk. "You're an idiot! You don't care about me at all! How long haven't we seen each other? Since I left! And you're here! And you didn't even care to see me again! You're a horrible person, you know!"

"Hinata, are you drunk?"

"Fuck you!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, then turned off the call.

Suddenly, it seemed that his mind was numb. It was like he was there, but at the same time he was far away. There were things going on, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He could hear the sound of his own voice, or of someone asking him to open his mouth so he could drink some water, or the voice of people asking what had happened.

"Parece que ele ligou pro ex" Ligou… It's "called", right?… Ex… Like ex-boyfriend? They were saying that Kageyama was his ex-boyfriend?

"Hinata, can you stand up?" A familiar voice called.

"Perhaps..."

"Let's go home, okay? Sorry."

"Pedoro ... Why are you apologizing?"

No one answered, and if he did, the redhead didn't hear. He was too busy trying to lean on his roommate's shoulders. After drinking plenty of water, he seemed more in control, and no one seemed to care much about what happened. Everyone was listening to music or talking.

"Pedro. We're going home, right?"

"I already called an Uber, don't worry."

"Fine."

In a few minutes, their Uber was there, so they left the building. The first vision they had was a tall, black haired japanese guy.

"Kageyama…" Hinata didn't even hesitated, just went staggering and hugged the guy, sinking his face into the chest of the tallest.

"I'm Hinata's roommate, Pedro." He said, in Japanese. "I'm taking him home and you can come with us if you want, but he should black out soon."

"Okay."

They took Hinata to the car, and he ended up sleeping hugging the setter.

After a long time of uncomfortable silence, Pedro finally had the courage to speak to Kageyama.

"How did you find him?"

"He sent his location an hour before he called me. I didn't see it, I was busy."

"You should talk."

"I know. I will."

They then remained silent until they reached their small apartment. Pedro let Kageyama carry the redhead while he opened the door, but did not take his eyes off him.

The taller one then left Hinata in his bed, watching his former lifter sleep peacefully, totally different from what he imagined he was minutes ago. If the eyes were not puffy, no one would suspect.

"You should go back to the Olympic Village. How did you get to that building?"

"I took a taxi and used the google translator."

"I'm going to order an Uber for you, but you better pay later."

"What do you mean 'later'?"

"You're going to come back here, aren't you?"

Kageyama's blue eyes looked intently at the brazilian boy. "I'm going."

"You better be."

Kageyama's stay did not last more than ten minutes.

* * *

"Good morning ..." A sleepy Hinata appeared in the kitchen, greeting in Japanese.

"You never wake up later than I do. Remind me to never let you drink again." Pedro was washing the dishes while talking.

"Did I caused problems? Pedro, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"It's fine. Everyone really liked you, so relax. Can I put you in our WhatsApp group?"

"Oh? Sure!" Hinata smiled, but at the same time felt a really strong headache. "Man… I'm never going to drink like that again."

"Thank God."

Hinata ate his breakfast (despite it being already 3 p.m) and took a shower. He barely remembered anything about last night, he only remembered that he had a really good time and met some awesome people, but the blurred memories were still there.

"Hey, Pedro…" He said after changing his clothes and going to the living room. "Did something happened last night?"

"Uh… About that, well…"

"Oh! Wait, Pedro!" Hinata felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket, then looked at the notifications. "Kageyama texted me! He wants to set up a meeting! Oooh, I waited this to happen so hard!"

He looked so bright that Pedro wasn't brave enough to tell him.

"Really? That's nice, Hinata!"

It wasn't his business at all, so the only thing he could do is hope that they fixed the stuff between them.

Hinata came back home really happy that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would be very happy with comments and kudos, if possible, but I think it is a bit of an asshole of me to keep asking like that.  
> I was very confident writing this fanfic, since I haven't written angst for over 3 years, so it was very comforting to be able to do it again.  
> It was really cool to explore Pedro’s character, that although it makes sense that he doesn't have much development, I still wanted more of him ;u; he has nothing special in fact, but I really liked his character breaking certain stereotypes of the extroverted and friendly Brazilian, although he remains a nice guy (and being an otaku made his character even cooler)  
> I've been wanting to make this fanfic for a long time, ever since I listened to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVGPLa8iyM4) (Jovem, by Julio Secchin)  
> the title was also inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeqcOvSMddU%22) (VSF, by Jão)


End file.
